Lube Job
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Cloud gives up the delivery service and opens his own garage to work as a mechanic. Reno comes in one day for an oil change and lube job. Just about as naughty as it sounds. Two-shot, yaoi. Reno/Cloud pairing. Rated M for safety and lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cloud changes Reno's oil. And then some.**

**Two-shot, one more chapter after this - Reno/Cloud pairing. Yaoi, and major lemon in chapter 2.**

**Usual disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. This is written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

It was ninety-five degrees in the shade, and the last thing Cloud wanted to do was change the motor oil in someone's car. Reno, however, had a very persuasive way about him. He had a whole list of things at the ready to bribe Cloud into doing the work for him.

"I'll pay ya, Cloud," Reno promised him. "I'll pay ya a _lot_, yo. It's not like I'm looking for a free oil change, I'll pay ya for your time. And the oil."

"It's not that, Reno. It's just too damned _hot_. I have a fan in my garage, but that's it. I'm not doing any work today," Cloud said firmly. "It's supposed to be a hundred degrees today. I'm closing up my shop early."

"Look...I got a portable air conditioner I'll bring," Reno told Cloud over the phone. "Hell, I'll even let ya keep it after; I don't need it in my new apartment anyway. Got central air now."

"Hmm," Cloud hummed, intrigued by the offer. It _would_ be nice to have an air conditioner in the garage, especially for days like today. Then Cloud wouldn't be forced to close his shop when the temperature became unbearable. "I don't know..."

"I'll throw in a case of beer," Reno upped the ante. "The good shit too, I can get ya some of that stout they brew over in Kalm."

"Deal," Cloud replied quickly. "Can you come now? Before it gets any hotter." Cloud shifted uncomfortably; a bead of sweat was slowly working its way down the middle of his back. The delivery boy-turned-mechanic was in his usual work attire; black cargo pants and black boots, and a work shirt that was buttoned halfway; a white wife-beater shirt peeked out from underneath.

"I'm on my way, yo," Reno replied. Cloud, of course, wouldn't be able to see the huge grin on the Turk's face, but it was fairly discernible in the tone of his voice. "See you in a few."

"Okay." Cloud suddenly felt odd as he hung up the phone. Dizzy almost, but not quite. Sort of...tingly. His heart did a weird tumble and flip as he puttered around his little shop, wanting to tidy up before Reno got there.

_What the hell? It's a fucking garage...and I don't think Reno cares what it looks like in here_, Cloud told himself, shaking his head. Ridiculous. He was being ridiculous.

It was also somewhat ridiculous, Cloud felt, that he and Reno were even friends, after everything they'd both been through. On opposing sides. Weren't Turks the bad guys, and Avalanche were the good guys?

Except, it wasn't like that anymore. Oh, Rufus Shinra was still a pompous asshole. Meteor - and the near destruction of the Planet - hadn't changed _that_ one bit. But the Turks...that was a bit more ambiguous. They no longer tried to kill Cloud or his friends. Bonus. And, they'd tried to help defeat Sephiroth again, hadn't they? Reno and Rude had even tried blowing up Loz and Yazoo.

And then there was Reno. Sexy, crazy Reno. Cloud tried to ignore it, tried to pretend those fluttery little feelings he had were just leftover anxiety from those times Reno had tried to kill him - or, he'd chalk it up to eating a bad burrito.

It wasn't something that ever went away, though. Any time he saw the Turk venturing into the Seventh Heaven for a drink or several, sauntering in like some sort of predatory animal, Cloud would do a double-take and feel his heart drop into his stomach. _Just nerves_, he would tell himself. _Just...PTSD. Whatever. I have to ignore him_.

But he couldn't just ignore him. And Reno wasn't about to allow that to happen - as soon as Cloud seemed amenable to a sort-of friendship, the Turk seized that chance and fucking _ran_ with it. Once an unspoken truce had been realized, Cloud was introduced to a whole other side of Reno. For one, the redhead was a lot smarter than Cloud - and a lot of other people - had ever given him credit for. And, he wasn't a complete and utter slob. He had the attention span of a Banoran fruit fly, that much was true.

Nor was Reno a womanizer. This little tidbit came out after quite a few rounds of whiskey one evening.

"I ain't into women," Reno had informed Cloud, taking a long swig of single malt scotch. "I prefer men." He stared at Cloud for just a second longer than he should have, and then quickly broke his gaze.

Cloud watched Reno swallow; watched that long tongue lick up the last precious drop of whiskey from the corner of his mouth.

Reno knew Cloud was staring at him, but was somewhat oblivious. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"No," Cloud had said in a small voice. In his head, he saw himself straddling Reno's lap, right on that bar stool, and kissing those whiskey-laden lips.

"Reno, sorry - but I have to go," Cloud had said very quickly - too quickly, excusing himself hurriedly, leaving Reno to pick up the tab.

Cloud had hoped Reno hadn't seen the effect he had on him...but he had. Oh, he had. Reno, truth be known, was having some similar difficulties himself. There was no denying the fact that Cloud Strife was one hell of a sexy man. And Reno wanted him. Badly.

But neither one was willing - or ready - to make the first move. And so things continued in this fashion; the awkward budding friendship, the flirting, the getting drunk together and falling against each other in the quiet, cozy, darkness of a corner booth.

So many times, Reno's eyes had fluttered open, only to see a half-drunk Cloud's head resting on his shoulder. And so many times, Reno desperately wanted to kiss him, but drew back - and he only did that because he knew he'd end up getting punched.

_Might be worth suffering through a fucking black eye, though._

Reno sang a raunchy hardcore punk tune and played air-drums on the steering wheel as he drove his beat-up old convertible to the liquor store, to pick up the beer he'd promised to Cloud. Black smoke billowed out from behind the old rag-top, to which Reno shrugged his shoulders. _It always did that_, he reasoned, _nothing to get all excited over. Old cars like this just aren't fuel efficient. Or some shit like that._ Reno preferred flying, anyway. Cars pissed him off. Too many shitty drivers on the roads in Midgar, and with all of the highways being rebuilt since after Sephiroth was defeated a second time, the roads were a nightmare of detours and unfinished off-ramps.

The portable air conditioner was propped up in the back seat, nearly pristine. Reno had used it once, then had moved into a new apartment where he wouldn't need it anymore. He had the convertible's top down, and the wind was blowing his ponytail straight out behind him like a signal flag.

Cloud could _smell_ the vehicle before he saw it come into view rounding the corner, and groaned. The noxious scent of burning motor oil was never a good sign. He got up from his stool and hit the button to open the garage door, waving the Turk to come on in. _This...this is going to be a challenge_, Cloud realized. As much as he loved what he did now - fixing cars beat the hell out of being a delivery boy, and it paid a hell of a lot better - Reno's car was going to require quite a bit of work.

And, he told him so, the moment he got out of the car. "Fubar. It's FUBAR, Reno. Fucked up beyond all recognition." The Turk's perpetual goofy grin slid off of his face and transformed into a frown.

"I know what FUBAR means, yo," Reno snapped. "Why? What's wrong with the car? I mean, other than that squeaky noise I told you about. That's what I want you to look at." Reno scratched his head, puzzled, and stared at Cloud. He smelled of grease, motor oil, and coconut-lime body wash.

That smell alone, of fresh Costan coconuts and lime, was enough to make Reno hard. He swallowed, forcing himself to look away from Cloud's ass as the mechanic popped open the hood and bent over, checking out the engine and battery.

Reno snickered when he Cloud poking around beneath the hood. "Checking my dipstick, are ya?" he said, with all the irreverent humor of a twelve-year-old boy.

Cloud barely smiled; he just gave Reno a roll of the eyes, and shook his head in disbelief. "I haven't checked the oil yet. Reno...you really should take better care of this car. It's a classic, you know. This could be something beautiful if it was fully restored."

"Ey. See...this is why I prefer helicopters to cars, yo. I hardly even _drive_ the damned car, I don't like drivin'. People around here are fuckin' maniacs behind the wheel."

"You should see how they drive in Nibelheim," Cloud replied with a snort. "Seriously bad. You'd think, with all the narrow mountain roads up there, people would be a little more careful. But they're not."

"Well, I've seen _you_ drive Fenrir," Reno shot back, sticking out his tongue. "So I ain't surprised."

"I'll pretend to be offended by that," Cloud muttered, grinning. "Oh...is that the air conditioner?" he asked, pointing into the back seat.

"Oh! Yeah!" Reno said excitedly, nodding. "Sorry, yo. Was running my mouth off and forgot. Let me get out and get it hooked up in here for ya. Should be nice and cool inside in just a few."

"Okay," Cloud replied, wiping sweat off of his brow with his forearm. "Gods...feels even warmer in here now." The garage felt stifling, even with the door open to let in the breeze; Cloud unbuttoned his work shirt and shrugged it off, letting it lay on a chair. He wore only the white tank top, which clung to him here and there with sweat.

Reno looked up at that precise moment, and stared at Cloud, hoping he didn't actually drool. Suddenly, Reno's fingers slipped, and he dropped the air conditioner as he was taking it out of his car. "Shit!" he yelped, yanking his foot out of the way just in the nick of time. "Shit! Motherfucker! I hope I didn't break it..."

"You didn't drop it on your foot, did you?" Cloud asked, mildly concerned.

"Naw," Reno replied, wheeling the air conditioner over toward a window. "Didn't get my foot. Gonna plug 'er in and see if she works, I've gotta vent it out a window."

"All right," Cloud agreed. "Guess I'll get to work." He pulled his car creeper from behind the workbench and placed it on the floor, kicking it toward the vehicle. As Reno busied himself with installing the air conditioner, Cloud grabbed a rag from the bench, and went to check the dipstick for the oil in Reno's car. He grinned wryly as he remembered Reno's wisecrack from earlier.

The grin vanished slightly as he pulled the dipstick out and attempted to wipe it clean with the rag. He couldn't - it was like tar.

"Shit," Cloud swore. "Hey, Reno...when's the last time you changed the oil in this?" Cloud called to the Turk.

"Change the oil?" Reno echoed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know...well, I've had the car for three years now. But I barely drive it, so I guess I didn't bother."

Cloud clenched his jaw in frustration. Really, the man could take care of regularly maintaining a helicopter, but not a _car_? "You've never changed the oil? Are you fucking serious!" Cloud was actually starting to feel upset - for the car. "This is a beautiful, classic convertible! And you didn't change the oil."

Reno frowned at Cloud, and pushed a button on the air conditioning unit, turning it on. "You're _welcome_," he said coldly. "Look, I don't know much about cars! That's why I called you...you're the mechanic. Can ya make that squeaky noise go away?"

"I'll give you a fucking squeaky noise," Cloud muttered under his breath. "I haven't even looked at the springs yet. You may need new struts. This might take more than a day, Reno. To start, though...I'm going to change the oil. Even though I might have to scoop it out with a fucking soup spoon." He sighed, exasperated, but had to admit - the garage did feel several degrees cooler already. It really _was_ nice of Reno to bring him that air conditioner.

"Thanks, by the way...for bringing me the air conditioner," Cloud said quietly. "It's helping to cool things down around here." It was noticeably cooler, Cloud noted. So why did his face still feel flushed and hot?

"Yeah, no prob," Reno replied. He was fanning himself with the instruction manual, and Cloud motioned him over.

"Hey...grab another creeper from over there," Cloud directed Reno. "I want you to roll under and take a look under the car with me."

"Why? I'd rather just watch you work, yo," Reno said with a sultry smile.

Cloud chuckled, holding up a wrench. "Because I'm going to show you how to change your own oil. That way you won't forget to do it again. You know how to do this on the chopper, right?"

"Yeah, but it's different," Reno protested. "Kinda. I don't have to crawl under shit as much as you do with a car."

"And don't forget, even if you never drive the car, you _still_ have to change the oil," Cloud lectured him. "Letting it sit around like that will just lead to more problems."

"Okay, okay, ma," Reno pretended to complain. "I solemnly swear, on my honor as a Turk, I will change the oil."

"Turks have honor?" Cloud teased. "Since when?"

"Hey!" The remark stung slightly, even though Reno knew Cloud was kidding. Was he? Did Cloud still have a stick up his ass over the whole Shinra/Avalanche thing? "...I thought we were friends, Cloud?" Reno said quietly, feeling somewhat hurt.

_Shit_, Cloud thought ruefully. _Me and my big mouth._ "It was just a joke, Reno, sorry," Cloud quickly apologized. "A bad one, I guess."

"Good. I mean, I thought you and I were cool, ya know?" Reno said, cocking his head. He wandered over to the large peg-board on the wall and pulled down the auto-creeper. Grinning, Reno stepped on it and began using it as if it was a skateboard, careening into Cloud.

"Watch out!" Cloud exclaimed, putting his arms out to keep Reno from crashing into him and knocking him over. Cloud's breath hitched in his throat as his eye traveled up and down the Turks' lean body. It was odd seeing him out of his usual uniform like this; Reno's attire consisted of a black tank top, and baggy cargo shorts with a camouflage pattern on them. Black boots similar to Cloud's completed the outfit. Reno's body was all lean muscle and long limbs; something that was well hidden beneath the baggy Turk uniform that was intentionally a few sizes too big, by Reno's request.

Reno felt Cloud's eyes on him, and felt both flattered and nervous at this extra attention from the blond. "Sorry, yo," he muttered, blushing. "I know, I know...it's not a skateboard. I'm a dumbass."

"Exactly," Cloud replied, chuckling. "All right...let's take a look underneath." Cloud placed the creeper on the floor and quickly got himself situated on it, rolling himself under the jacked-up car. "There's room for you here," Cloud called out to Reno, patting a spot on the concrete floor next to him.

Reno swallowed hard; when had his mouth gone completely bone dry? His gaze fell directly in between Cloud's legs, which were bent at the knee and spread out as the blond scooted back further underneath the car.

_Shit_._ I just popped a boner._ Reno looked down at his shorts and scowled at the telltale tenting in the front. Fuck._ Well, this is awkward. _Hopefully Cloud wouldn't notice, since he was already tinkering away with his wrench. Reno placed the creeper on the ground and lay upon it, scooting up next to Cloud, their bodies separated only by the array of wrenches Cloud had spread out on a rag.

"Ain't this cozy?" Reno said with a smirk, turning his head to the side to regard Cloud. He sucked in his breath; Cloud, brows knit together in a frown concentrating hard on what he was doing, was one of the sexiest things Reno had ever seen in his life. Not to mention, the arm muscles rippling with each movement of the wrench, and the legs that were spread out like butter on toast.

"Yeah," Cloud muttered. "Shit. I've got a stuck nut - " He groaned as Reno burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, Reno...I meant, this nut won't budge."

Reno hooted. "I know what you meant, Cloud. Still funny, yo."

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah...that much is quite clear. Shit!" he exclaimed again, pulling hard on the wrench. "I need - one-sixteenth, maybe..." He felt around next to him on the floor, fingers looking for the correct size wrench.

Cloud frowned. _That's...not a wrench_. He heard Reno gasp, and then moan; only then did Cloud realize his error.

"Shit, Reno - I'm sorry!" Cloud stammered, quickly pulling his hand away. Reno shook his head and turned toward Cloud, breathing heavily. He pulled Cloud's hand back toward his crotch.

"Don't apologize, Cloud," Reno rasped. "Just - ohhh..." Realization slowly dawned over Cloud and he nodded, hand moving up and down the outside of Reno's shorts.

"You - you really want this?" Cloud asked quietly, as Reno nodded his head vigorously in reply.

"Fuck, yes," Reno panted. "Cloud - I've been wantin' you for a long time. I just wasn't sure...if you felt the same way."

Cloud thought he might melt on the spot, and it wasn't due to the temperature. Something came undone inside of him at Reno's words, and he reached up to cup the Turk's face. "Reno..." He didn't know what to say. Or how to say it. Instead of agonizing over it, Cloud abruptly kissed the Turk, soft and slow, yet gently insistent. They moaned into each other's mouths, and Reno's hand idly wandered over the back of Cloud's neck, playing with his spikes.

"Cloud..." Reno whispered. "The car can wait. Anywhere we can go and...be private for a bit?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah," he replied, reluctantly breaking the kiss with Reno. "I have a small office in the back - " With a _whoosh_, Reno rolled himself out from under the car lickety-split, grinning as he did so.

"I hafta say, I should get my oil changed more often," Reno quipped. "Talk about full service!"

Cloud groaned, giving Reno a shove as they headed into the back office. "You...are horrible."

Reno smirked, pulling Cloud in for a kiss. "You have no idea, Cloud. You have _no_ idea."

_…But you're about to find out._

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, now that is the longest build-up before the actual lemon, that I think I've ever written. 3000+ words and all this tension. Eh well, it's my favorite pairing, and the visual of Cloud, all sweaty and working on cars, was too good, I couldn't _not_ write this! **

**Chapter two - and naughty naughty lemons - to come very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, an update! I'm sorry this took so long! I've had this nearly-finished for quite some time, but ne****ver got around to finishing it until now. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Graphic content ahead! Lemon! Yaoi! Reno swearing!**

* * *

"It's hot in here," Cloud muttered, pulling Reno by his belt loops toward him, walking backwards into the small office.

"No shit.," Reno replied, grinning cockily as his lips locked onto Cloud's in a hungry kiss. Finally, Cloud broke the kiss off moments later, breathless.

"Hold on…" Cloud pleaded, panting. He paused, chest heaving as he brushed the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Hold on to _what_?" Reno cocked his head to the side, confused by the mixed signals Cloud seemed to be sending. "I thought..." The smile left Reno's face for a moment, and his expression went quickly from happy to crestfallen. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" Reno asked warily, fearing the answer might be _no_, despite all other signs pointing to _yes_.

Cloud shook his head, kissing Reno again - slowly, and languorously this time. "Of course not," Cloud said with a laugh. He smiled up at Reno, and this time, the smile did reach his eyes once again. "I just - needed to catch my breath. And - " The shadow passed over his eyes again, lightning-fast, then vanished just as quickly. "It's just been a while, Reno. Since I've been with someone. Don't get me wrong, I want this - I want you," he stressed. "I'm just feeling a bit...overwhelmed, all of a sudden."

Truth be told, Cloud hadn't been with anyone else since Zack had died. He'd thought he was resigned to a lifetime of celibacy and loneliness - that was, until the fiery Turk with the foul mouth crash-landed into his life.

Reno nodded, murmuring sympathetically. "Listen - we don't _have_ to do anything right now," he assured Cloud. As much as he wanted to push, he could sense the pain behind those bright blue eyes, and didn't want to do anything to hurt Cloud, even though he desired him badly. "I mean - I'm game for just about anything - "

"I am too," Cloud said slowly. He shook his head, chuckling. "I'm sorry, Reno. I didn't mean to freak you out - I'm still pretty fucked up." He gestured toward the small futon in his office. "Come on..." He tugged on Reno's belt loops, pulling him along, slyly smirking. Cloud would never admit such a thing aloud, but he was the tiniest bit _scared_. Scared this was moving so fast, _too_ fast.

And scared that he might actually get used to it, and get used to having Reno in his life.

In his _bed_.

Cloud gave a short little gasp, shaking his head as if to physically drive out those little doubts. _When was the last time I did something spontaneous like this? The last time I did something just for myself? _

It had been too long; _far_ too long. Since Meteorfall, Cloud had kept himself busy building up his own business, but it left little time for dating or any sort of a social life. And now that the opportunity to connect with someone physically again was here, literally right in his lap, Cloud was suddenly feeling a case of nerves come over him. Cloud was no virgin, but Reno was causing those fluttery feelings in his stomach that he hadn't felt in so long that the sensation nearly overwhelmed him in that instant.

"Okay," Reno replied dumbly, nodding his head robotically. He wasn't sure what had caused that brief flicker of sadness in Cloud's eyes, but Reno wanted to do anything he could to make sure he kept that sadness away. "I'm kind of fucked up too...so...maybe, just maybe...we'd be good for each other?"

Cloud nodded, inching slowly toward the Turk, lips brushing over his neck and his cheek. Their thighs were now touching together, and Reno could feel warm breath in his ear. The intoxicating scent hit Reno's nostrils again - that strange mingling of motor oil, leather, sweat, and the tropical smell of Cloud's body wash - all of these elements combined and seemed to hit Reno right in the groin.

He moaned, and his hand somehow found its way to Cloud's knee. Reno stared into those eyes again, gently stroking the knee up and down, wishing it was something else of Cloud's he was holding.

"I want to kiss you," Cloud whispered, his voice harsh and ragged, edged with passion.

"Then fuckin' _do_ it," Reno replied snarkily, smirking. "Don't need to ask me permission, Cloud."

"No...I suppose I don't," Cloud said huskily, shifting as he pushed Reno not so gently down onto the futon. Their lips locked and Cloud felt himself melting into the kiss. Nobody had ever kissed him like that before. Reno's kiss was somehow softly yielding and harshly demanding, all at the same time. He tasted of whiskey and clove cigarettes and Cloud's tongue sought out Reno's, savoring his flavor, drinking in everything that Reno was. The bad boy of the Turks, Reno had a reputation that had preceded him, and part of Cloud felt a sharp thrill with the notion that he was doing something forbidden.

Reno's hands reached up to cup Cloud's face, tugging him downward, letting out a happy sigh as he felt the blond' s bulk settle upon him. The Turk blinked as he broke the kiss, just staring up at Cloud, not quite trusting that this was real - this was happening. He'd wanted this for so long, but had been afraid to ask, thinking that Cloud didn't want him in that way. Now, on a sultry summer day, their hormones getting the better of them, Reno found the object of his desires on top of him in the back office of a dinky little garage.

It didn't seem real, though the boner Reno was currently sporting felt real enough. "Cloud...am I dreaming?" Reno murmured. Cloud nearly laughed at the question; Reno's blue eyes were wide and child-like as he asked.

Keeping a straight face, Cloud simply responded with another kiss, easing himself down into Reno's embrace. He didn't want to rush straight into things; as a lover, Cloud was slow, methodical, wanting to savor every movement, every nuance. There were times when Cloud liked it hard and fast, but this time was not one of those times. He wanted to drink up everything that Reno was; things had moved so quickly up to this point, that Cloud wanted to slow things down – likely slower than Reno would be used to. Reno's usual style of lovemaking was hard and fast; this lengthy sort of foreplay was foreign to the Turk, a delicious torture.

If the Turk had been looking for a quickie, that was not about to happen here. Cloud hoped Reno wouldn't be disappointed. "I know this will sound weird, but," Cloud sucked his breath in for a moment.

"I want to get to know you better," Cloud went on. "I want...to touch you..." His fingers pushed up Reno's tank top, and he quickly pulled it off, discarding it. Reno's belly was flat, well-muscled, and his arms were well-developed though not bulky. The Turk's body was one of lean muscle, all angles and bones, and Cloud wanted to know every square inch of it.

"I want you," Cloud whispered. "Make no mistake, Reno - I want you, I want _this_. I've wanted it for quite some time."

"Hey, me too," Reno cracked a small grin before pulling Cloud in for a fierce kiss. "But enough talk -" Reno's arms couldn't seem to move fast enough as he yanked Cloud's work shirt down and off, then wrested him out of his tank top, the once-pristine white now smeared with grease and motor oil from when Cloud had been working on Fenrir earlier that day . Now their bodies touched, skin on skin, and the sensation was a jolt to Reno's entire central nervous system.

"Fuck, I can't wait, I can't wait - " Reno moaned, arching his back, skin on fire as his hands scrabbled over the broad muscles of Cloud's back and shoulders. Gods, the man was _built_; solidly compact muscle. Reno couldn't help but think how much Cloud had transformed since the first time he'd met him as a shy young cadet, a scrawny and awkward teen. Cloud was very much a man now. _He's _**_my_**_man now_, Reno thought possessively, smiling happily at the thought.

"Sorry..." Cloud murmured, brushing his tongue against Reno's collarbone, eliciting a yelp. "I tend to take my time with this sort of thing," he added with a wink.

"Cheeky fucker," Reno mumbled, though it was far from a complaint. "And I thought the _Turks_ were good at torture..."

"I think I'd worry if you questioned people using tactics like this," Cloud responded, hands not-so-gently parting Reno's legs. Reno kissed him hard, pulling him into the kiss by yanking the back of his hair.

"Would you be...jealous?" Reno asked breathlessly, a bit hopeful. "If I did to someone else…what you're doing to me?"

"...Yes," Cloud growled in reply. He was suckling on Reno's collarbone, but now he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark. Reno howled, loving every moment.

"Don't make me beg, Cloud - " Reno moaned, throwing his head back as he felt fingers probing in between his thighs. _Oh gods. Oh gods, I'm about to be fucked by Cloud Strife_. Reno threw his head back again, smacking it against the armrest of the futon, and yelled loudly.

"Oh fuck YEAH!" Reno shouted, his long, slim fingers seeking out Cloud's hips, pulling him in close. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle softly at Reno's loud enthusiasm; there was no questioning how the Turk felt at any given moment, he wore his heart on his sleeve. And he didn't seem to give a damn who heard all about it.

Pants were quickly removed and discarded onto the floor, and Reno honestly didn't remember when or how they'd taken them off; all of a sudden, they were touching, Cloud's hard flesh against his own, and Reno bit his lip, stifling a whimper.

"You feel so good," Reno mumbled, his throbbing and aching like nothing he'd ever experienced before. "So good..."

"Yeah..." Cloud murmured in reply, kissing a trail down Reno's shoulder, his chest, his stomach; when he reached the area in between those parted, lanky thighs, Cloud took in a deep breath.

_It's been a long time since I've done this,_ he thought, heart pounding wildly as he took a moment to study Reno's body, mentally mapping each and every nook and curve. His tongue darted out, lapping at the tip, and Reno trembled at the teasing sensation. Cloud's fingers roamed over the light dusting of reddish hair around Reno's balls and smiled a bit.

"Always wondered if you were a natural redhead," Cloud murmured, licking the length of the shaft.

"Now - now you know - " Reno stammered, grabbing Cloud by the hair. "Oh gods!"

Reno scooted up slightly and gently pushed Cloud away, grinning. "Turn around, yo. Flip. I want to see you." Cloud nodded, panting, and rotated his body so that his ass was over Reno's mouth, and he was comfortably situated over the Turk's crotch once again.

"Shit," Reno hissed through his teeth, hand reaching up to grab Cloud's cock, hard and ready. It was quite the mouthful, and Reno had to shift around a bit to find the best position to make this work. He gave Cloud a slow, long lick just as he felt a warm mouth engulf his own erection, and Reno's moan was muffled as he began to suck Cloud. They quickly established a rhythm, hands and mouths working in unison together, bringing each other just to the edge of orgasm...when Cloud suddenly stopped.

Cloud quickly moved himself around again to face Reno, kissing him. Tasting himself on his lover's lips was beginning to drive him wild.

"I want to be inside you," Cloud whispered, and Reno nearly came then and there, hearing those words. Incapable of speech for once in his life, Reno merely nodded and kissed Cloud in return, wrapping his legs around the blond's body.

Reno was ready, though he bit down on Cloud's shoulder slightly as he felt himself being entered. There was a faint sputter of pain that morphed into blissful pleasure as Reno felt Cloud's girth and length stretching him in a most delicious manner.

"_Oh_." It was all Reno could say as he looked up into his lover's eyes, murmuring soft encouragement to Cloud as he slowly moved in and out, pressing kisses to the blond hero's lips as he felt his body tremble and quake, muscles contracting as he braced himself for the inevitable peak.

Then, Cloud's movements grew quicker, rougher. Reno moaned in ecstasy, and let loose with a deluge of guttural talk, urging Cloud to _fuck harder, fuck faster, fuck, just give it to me you fucking bastard!_

Cloud chuckled breathlessly, panting as he drew out of Reno teasingly, then entered him again forcefully, over and over again. Reno felt his face growing hot and flushed as Cloud pounded his prostate without mercy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Reno shouted, lip quivering as he came hard. Cloud followed soon thereafter, filling Reno, collapsing on his shoulder with a throaty moan once he was finished. They were completely silent for a few moments afterward, until Cloud reluctantly extricated himself from their tangle of limbs, politely excusing himself to get something.

"I guess that's one benefit of having sex at my shop," Cloud quipped, handing Reno a clean, plain white rag. "Plently of rags here." Reno laughed softly, gently cleaning himself off. He winced as the rag made contact with the still-sensitive flesh, and he grinned as he noticed Cloud having the same difficulty.

"Cloud." Reno's voice suddenly went serious, and he kissed Cloud again, burying his face in his shoulder as he hugged him tight. "_Cloud_..."

Cloud's eyes widened as he felt Reno sink into his arms, surprised when he felt a slight bit of moisture dropping from Reno's eyes. Was Reno _crying_? Cloud lifted Reno's face to his, studying it. No, he hadn't been outright sobbing, but his eyes were...watering, for lack of a better word.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, though he had an inkling what was going through Reno's head - how incredible this had been, for one. Secondly - things had changed between them, there was no shying away from that.

"No regrets, I hope?" Cloud pressed softly when Reno didn't reply. The redhead shook his head vehemently, pulling his shorts back on, as Cloud pulled his pants and tank back on.

"No!" Reno replied. "No regrets. I just...damn, Cloud. That just blew my fucking _mind_. You - and me - " He stammered, feeling flustered that he couldn't express just what he was feeling.

"I don't want this to be a one and done kinda thing," Reno said softly. "I know we got carried away, but - I want to see you again, Cloud."

"Are you asking me to go steady?" Cloud teased. He pulled Reno into his lap, playfully gnawing on his neck as he let out a happy sigh. "It blew my mind too, Reno," Cloud admitted. "I've had feelings for you for a long time."

"Yeah..." Reno's mind wandered back several years, back to a conversation he'd had outside of Gongaga. "Yeah...me too."

* * *

_"So...who do you like, Rude?" Reno had probed, his taciturn partner refusing to talk at first._

_"...Tifa." _

_"Oh, _**_good_**_. She's cool, yo. After this is all over...you should ask her out. And Elena likes Tseng, I think..."_

_"Isn't Tifa with Cloud? Anyway...so who do _**_you_**_like, Reno?" _

_"Me? I...uh...um..."_ Reno froze at the sudden appearance of a spiked blond head, and glaring mako-blue eyes.

_"I'll tell you later, Rude. Back to work, yo."_

* * *

Nestled against the warm, solid comfort of Cloud's chest, Reno laughed, causing the blond to look at him curiously.

"What? What's so funny?" Cloud asked Reno, curious.

Reno grinned up at Cloud, and quickly stole another kiss from him.

"Nothing. Just...a funny story. Maybe I'll tell you someday. Hey, do you have to go back to work soon?" Reno asked, fingers spiraling into Cloud's blond spikes, playing with his hair.

Cloud shook his head. "No. Well...I've got your car to work on next, but that's going to take a while," he replied, smirking. "And I _will_ teach you how to change your oil. Eventually."

"Not right now, yo," Reno replied sleepily. "Just want to be here with you."

"Yeah," Cloud said drowsily, eyes sliding shut as he held Reno in his arms, neither one of them willing to move. It just felt _right_, and nothing in Cloud's life had felt so right in years.

"Yeah. Me too, Reno. Me too."


End file.
